Chasing Singed: Baloo's Romantic Boogaloo
by SPINGED
Summary: From the minds of the mad chemists Yuccatosis and ShNickmann comes "Chasing Singed: Baloo's Romantic Boogaloo" Baloo finds true love, his mind tells him not to pursue but his heart leads him to the true path of romance! You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll like favorite and subscribe, buy T-Shirts, and even sell out to your fanbase on Youtube! So Join in on the chasing fun with Baloo!


As singed ran through the jungle at breakneck speeds, baloo couldn't help but look at his slender, sleek legs that were toned to just the right amount, wrapped in those skin tight bandages. Baloo couldn't resist himself, he knew he shouldn't but he simply had to chase that spiky hunk of chemist. Baloo continued to give chase, he could see singed beginning to sweat and tire, but that only made his somewhat bald head shine even more. This caused Baloo to only want him, no, need him more. He was entranced by his sleek and lean muscle, and the bandages added a hint of mystery to the chemist that Baloo desired to be with. After what felt like only minutes on cloud nine, being in the glorious Singed's trail of what most found poisonous, but Baloo treasured every moment he could be in the trail left by the Sensual Singed's concoction on his back, he had finally become aware that they were no longer in the jungle, but at the mall! It was the perfect place for Baloo to ask his singed Senpai out. The thought of having a chance to be on a romantic date with the truly most outrageously gorgeous man on the earth made Baloo sweat in nervousness. But singed just kept running, Baloo was somewhat dissapointed that his Senpai didn't notice him, but with each stride he took, his legs, back, and buttocks would flex, giving Baloo only more of a drive to chase the mysterious man of whom he desired. Finally, after hours of chase that most would have fallen to singed's poison, Baloo's desire and love for singed was too strong. He continued the chase, until finally Singed stopped. He turned around to face Baloo. He stared into his eyes, Baloo broke out into a nervous sweat, coming face to face with the man he had so desired. Only now did he realize he went out on a whim, chasing singed like this for so long. What if singed didn't share the same affection Baloo had for him? What if Singed wanted nothing to do with him?! Just when these thoughts began racing through Baloo's mind, Singed had put his hand on his furry shoulder. "Baloo" he said "I-I've been wanting to ask you something for s-so long." "Why was he stuttering?" Baloo thought. He then noticed, that Singed was blushing! "I-I've been so nervous, I wanted to ask you today b-but I got so nervous, so I ran..." said singed. "Oh singed!" Baloo said as he ran into his arms "Let us be together forever!" Singed said as he flung Baloo into the air. Just as Baloo thought that it had all been a trap, that Singed simply wanted to make a fool of him, he realized he wasn't stopping, and that he continually ascended into the sky, and rising with him was none other than Singed! "S-Singed! W-where are we going?!" "To the place where our love shall strive! We can be together for all of our days, no one can tell us we're wrong!" The two continually ascended, until they began to feel a warm embrace that began to only become hotter...and hotter. Baloo thought it was simply the tension between them, but as he finally looked up, he had realized that they were becoming increasingly closer to the sun. "We shall melt with the sun, become one with the Earth, our love shall be spread and known across the land!" "Yes Singed! We shall be together forever, and the whole world shall know a love like ours!" As if their minds and hearts had become one, they uttered at the same time, just before being burnt up into the atmosphere, "You're my necessities". As the two melted into the sun, their spirits arose to the heavens, where their love would flourish for eternity. Also because singed and Baloo exploded in the sun the Earth's atmosphere began to mix with Singed's poison and everyone on earth died from their Singed and Baloo's love ~fin~


End file.
